Munovania: World Academy W
by ArmyAngel316
Summary: Hello! I'm Munovania. My parents just broke the news to me that I'm half nation and half human, so now I'm going to this academy for nations that's filled with odd-balls, cuties, and creepers. So? What's the worst that could happen?


I looked at the entrance to my new school and gulped. This school was for nations, and I was just starting out. Confused? I'll explain. I'm a nation, but I'm half human. I grow at the pace of a normal human, but once I hit the physical maturity of a twenty-year-old, I'll stop growing older, in the human sense. When I say I'm just starting out, I mean my parents just broke the news to me that I'm a nation. My age and physical maturity are the same, though. I'm fourteen. My nation's name? Munovania. My human name? Alana. My nation is made up of thousands of different cultures and languages, even though the land mass isn't any bigger than Texas. My nation is pretty small, but I'm working on it. Today, I was going to the school for World Academy W. _Am I actually going to meet the different nations of the world? _I thought as I gulped once more and opened the doors to the academy.

The academy looked much bigger inside than it did outside. I looked around at all the different nations in the hall that were talking to one another and I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. There were so many! I had no idea there were that many countries in the world. I noticed a few of them stare at me, and blushed, looking away, and headed towards the principle's office to let him know I was here. I knocked on the door before hearing a "Come in!" from who I assumed was the principle. I opened the door and saw someone who must've been the principle sitting at a desk. He was looking very sternly at a boy with silverish white hair and red eyes. When he noticed me, he looked away from the boy and smiled at me.

"Ms. Munovania! Welcome to the academy. I was expecting you to be here today," he said with a sincere smile. I nodded and curtsied, my shyness getting the better of me at the moment. "You're homeroom is room 368," he added as he gave me a paper with the homeroom number and my locker code on it.

"Thank you." I said quietly. I gave a passing glance at the boy sitting in the chair across from the principle's desk before leaving the office. I walked down the hall and towards my locker, wondering if I was lost. I kept walking down the hall, and someone ran into me, knocking me down onto my behind, causing a loud, "Oof!" to make it's way out of my throat.

"Watch where you're freakin' goin', you idiot!" was the rant from an auburn-haired boy as he ran past me.

"S-sorry." I mumbled as I sat up onto my knees and tried to gather the books and papers that had fallen out of my book bag.

"I'll help you! Ve~" I heard someone say and I turned around to see a very happy-looking boy who looked similar to the one who bumped into me, but with lighter-colored hair.

"Thank you." I said as I smiled, already comfortable around this country.

"I'm Italy. You must be a new nation, right?" He asked with an Italian accent and I nodded.

"And are you... Italy?" I asked with a curious look. The boy nodded and said,

"Yes, but I'm northern Italy, but you can just call me Italy! My brother is the one who bumped into you. He's south Italy, but everyone calls him Romano! Ve~" Italy said with an air-headed smile and I giggled. So that's why Italy and Romano looked related; they were brothers!

"Okay, then, Italy. Thank you for helping me." I said as we stood up and he handed me my books and papers. "Oh, I'm sorry. I've been rude. My name is Munovania. Nice to meet you!" I said as I held out my hand once I had put my books and papers in my bag. He shook my hand enthusiastically and kept smiling.

"Munovania... It kinda sounds Italian! But a little Russian... perhaps Spanish? Ve, it's a pretty name, anyway!" Italy said and I giggled once again.

"Well, I'll see you around, Italy!" I said as I walked to where my locker was supposed to be, waving. Italy did a little spaz wave and took off running down the halls goofily until I heard someone shout, "No running in the halls, you bloody idiot!" I winced at the angry-sounding voice and continued to look for my locker. I finally found it and opened it, pausing now and then to look at the code on the paper that the principle had given me to make sure I got it right. I heard the lock click and I opened my locker to put some of my books in that I would need later. I had just put in the first book when I felt another presence and I looked to my right, noticing a very tall nation with light blond hair and purple eyes. He was putting his books into his locker, but paused when he noticed me looking at him. I blinked and looked away quickly, blushing slightly at the fact that I had been caught staring.

"Hello. I'm Russia." He said with smile and a thick Russian accent. He seemed nice, but something about him struck me as odd.

"Hi. My name's Munovania. Nice to meet you." I said with a slightly nervous smile. I couldn't tell what it was about him that seemed eerie. He was kind of attractive, I'll admit, but I think that was with most of the boys in this academy. The scarf was a bit different, but I don't think that was it. Maybe it was the small sunflower sticking out of his pocket? A bit feminine, but not exactly eerie.

"What are you looking at?" The Russian asked innocently and I looked away again, another blush creeping on my face.

"I-it's nothing. I'm just not used to being around nations, you know? It's fascinating and a little scary at the same time." I said as I continued to put my books into my locker.

"Are you saying I'm scary?" Russia said with a darkening aura around him that made me jump a little.

"N-no! Of course not!" I said quickly as I waved my hands. "Whatever gave you that idea?" I added with a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry. I just recently found out that I'm a nation, and the fact that I'm actually meeting different countries, it's really surprising to me." I said quietly and blushed.

"Okay, then!" Russia said cheerfully, surprising me with the sudden change in moods as he walked off. _That was... interesting, so to speak. _I said as I breathed a sigh of relief when he was out of sight. I shook my head to get rid of the thought and picked up the books I would be needing for homeroom. I started walking to said homeroom and gulped. This was going to be interesting...

* * *

><p>Hello! This is my first ever Hetalia fanfiction, so don't be harsh! If you're wondering where the freak I came up with the name "Munovania", I got the idea to use part of "New world" in latin, which translates to "Mundus Novus." So I took "mun" from "mundus" and "no" from "novus" and I just thought the little "ania" part was a nice touch. :P<p> 


End file.
